kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Shin
|English VA = |Manga Debut = Chapter 1 |Anime Debut = Episode 1 |Game Debut = Kingdom: Ikkitousen No Tsurugi! }} Shin(しん/信) is the main protagonist of Kingdom. He is a 5000-Man Commander of Qin and the leader of the Hi Shin Unit. Appearance In the beginning, Shin is a thin slightly muscled young boy with spiky black hair styled with a rat-tail on the back. By the time after General Ou Ki's death, Shin's hair has grown slightly longer with his rat-tail reaching his shoulder, he also has hazel eyes. His facial features are more pronounced and have grown slightly more muscular. Despite this, his appearance largely remains unchanged. In terms of clothing, the only attire that he consistently wears throughout the series is his sleeveless blue garment fastened with a brown cloth belt complete with a pair of straw sandals giving him the appearance of a scraggy peasant to most people. After the Sanyou Campaign and becoming a 1000-man commander, Shin begins to wear armor composed of a blue scale mail, bracers, and boots. Underneath his armor, his clothing remains unchanged aside from a pair of white pants that reach his thighs. Shin has also carried a sword with him at all times which was given to him by Hyou at the time of his death. He also has in his possession General Ou Ki's Glaive and Duke Hyou's Shield entrusted to him at the time of their deaths which in turn was given to Ei Sei for safekeeping until he is strong enough to be able to use them in the battlefield especially Ou Ki's Glaive. After becoming a 4000-Man Commander, he started to use a glaive for cavalry combat, which he carries around with him. He has also incorporated shoulder spikes onto his armor that act as a form of neck guards. Since the beginning of Western Zhao Invasion Arc, Shin has used Ou Ki's Glaive as his primary weapon. Personality Extremely hotheaded and brash but carries a heart of gold that holds an extreme amount of determination, Shin is fiercely loyal to his friends as shown when he vows to avenge Hyou, even at the risk of his own death. His hot temper also makes him clash with Ka Ryo Ten and they tend to bicker like siblings constantly back when they were younger. He is also capable of great rage when provoked by others, making him a deadly opponent to fight against. His long days as a servant spent with Hyou made them inextricably link and thus brings him up various times during his life. Shin is also very headstrong and courageous which is evident where he unhesitatingly charges at his enemies often ones that are much stronger than him (such as Sa Ji, Ma Ki and to a much greater extent, Hou Ken, Rin Ko, and Ren Pa). Shin also shows an exceptional level of charisma, who cannot not only encourage and lead his own unit with his wordshttps://mangadex.org/chapter/62880/6 1,[2 ] but also has managed to impress even the greatest generals after his participation in the different campaigns and battles, including Generals Ou Ki, Mou Gou, Ri Boku, Rin Ko, Ren Pa, and Duke Hyou. Goal Shin's goal is becoming the greatest general underneath the heavens. The way to prove that he is worthy is to accomplish a legendary achievement and realize Ei Sei's dream - Unify all of China. Relationships Hyou Raised as brothers, Hyou was the only person Shin considered to be family prior to meeting Ka Ryo Ten. As young boys, they nourished the dream of becoming the greatest generals in history, and even now Shin takes inspiration from him. Hyou considered Shin and himself to be one and the same, and with his last words, requested Shin to Take me to those heights''.' Ei Sei The young king of Qin, and originally a target for Shin's revenge, Shin was convinced that aiding Ei Sei would be the only way he could achieve his and Hyou's dream. From there on the two grew close, Shin respecting the king's strength of character and willpower, and Sei relying upon Shin as his sword and shield. The two foster a close friendship and share the same dream of conquering China together. Kyou Kai Having lost a big piece of herself with her sister's death, Shin became a light in the darkness for her, repairing the shattered fragments of her emotions, and giving her a place to call home. She is extremely loyal to Shin and wishes to help him achieve his dream of uniting China while also wanting to have his child, changing her plans accordingly. Shin respects her skills with a blade and often enjoys sparring with her to sharpen his own skills. Ka Ryo Ten Shin considers Ka Ryo Ten as his little sister. During the Chiyoyou Campaign, when Ten was taken hostage Shin said, "Then I met Ten. The first comrades I ever made were Sei and Ten. And ever since then. You could say I already think of her... as part of my family. Like the one and only sister I have." ''Shin and Ka Ryo Ten met each other when Ei Sei was trying to get his kingdom back, and later on, fight together as comrades in the Hi Shin Unit, though she has romantic feelings for him. Ou Ki ''Youngster Shin. I had promised to take you for training, did I not? But as you can see, I'm afraid that has become impossible. That said, for a Great General like me to personally teach you is far too good for a bug like you to begin with. Matters like these you need to learn by running between battlegrounds yourself, you fool. Delve into and overcome strife and carnage together with your men. You Have Talent, Shin. Ou Ki's last words to Shin. Shin has nothing but respect and admiration for the Great General, seeing him as a mentor and a guide toward his path towards becoming a great general. Shin's respect for Ou Ki led him to kill Zhao's Deputy General Gi Ka without mercy and stand up to Ren Pa when he insulted Ou Ki's passing. Ou Ki saw Shin as one of the new "sprouts" for the future of Qin and believed he was worthy of inheriting his glaive before he dying. Duke Hyou ''"Don't ever let your fire die out." ''Duke Hyou's last words to Shin. In Shin's first campaign, Duke Hyou was the first general to make him realize that the general is the one who leads thousands of people to fight in a war. On the first day of Battle of Kankoku Pass, Shin's abilities as an Instinctual General were awakened and he saved Duke Hyou's army from total destruction. That scene caught the Duke's interest and went so far as to praise him and offer to share drinks with him. Shin got Duke Hyou's Shield just before he was slain by Hou Ken. It is clear that Shin admired Duke Hyou and grew very fond of him during the coalition war. He had fought desperately to go to Duke Hyou's aid during the latter's battle with Hou Ken almost blind to his men's plight. After the war, it was stated by Gaku Rai that Duke Hyou saw Shin as a son since he never got one himself, which made many soldiers of the Duke Hyou Army jealous of Shin. Ou Hon Mou Ten Possessions After the battle with the State of Wei during the Sanyou Campaign, he was given Rin Ko's sword by Ren Pa, a former member of the Three Great Heavens of Zhao as a parting gift for defeating Rin Ko, one of the Four Heavenly Kings. He also has Duke Hyou's Shield in his possession but hasn't used it yet together with Rin Ko's Sword. Prior to the Tonryuu Rebellion, Shin's main weapon is Hyou's Sword which he carries on his back when sheathed. By the time Shin becomes a 4000-Man Commander, he had already started wielding a glaive in preparation for him using Ou Ki's Glaive. Abilities Although possessing a little talent for strategy or tactics, Shin has continued to develop his instincts that have allowed a sense of insight into the flow of a battle to be observed as he grows. In lieu of tactics, Shin leads his unit from the front leading direct charges cutting down swaths and deep into enemy ranks. Through this Shin and his unit continue to grow into stronger and more capable fighters, who specialize in being able to take on enemies many times their number. As a warrior, Shin boasts superior physical abilities and martial prowess than most. Though perhaps his two most impressive assets are his relentless tenacity that marks both his style of fighting and is the most indicative trait that leads to his growth. When enraged, he is able to break through his physical limits and overwhelm his enemies with brute strength alone. His signature move is to leap into the air and slice down at his opponent, cutting through their heart. '''Leadership: He has the skill to inspire the people around him to a great extent. It has been stated by Rin Ko that Shin was a greater leader than he was at Shin's age, shown when at the time Shin had become the figurehead for the entire central army on the last day of the Sanyou invasion Campaign. Another example is shown when he led 10,000 of Duke Hyou's troops most of whom were in disarray and retreat. Later, during the Battle of Shukai Plains with a passionate speech he was able to "awaken" his entire unit of hungry and tired soldiers to the point where they were able to push back the Gyou'un Army - a feat that was directly compared to Six Great Generals. Instincts: '''During the invasion of Qin by the Coalition Army at The Battle at Kankoku Pass on the first day, Shin demonstrated an awakening of his abilities as an instinctual-type. While he was able to sense that the rear would be attacked, he moved accordingly. In the following days, he felt that there was something wrong with the enemy as he thought that the Chu army was kind of quiet in their attacks. At the end of the Chiyoyou Campaign after the enemy's headquarter has been seized, Shin again managed to sense that there's another army moving in the nearby forest. He charged in alone and with that surprise attack, he killed Rei Ou of the Wei's Seven Fire Dragon in a single swoop. And after 3 years, during the Battle at Shukai Plains, his instincts have developed to the level where he could command his unit with pure intuition and match Gyou’un - another talented instinctual commander. '''Horsemanship: '''Ever since his battle with Rin Ko, Shin's Horsemanship has improved by leaps and bounds. He became skilled in cavalry warfare, being even able to ride horses that were difficult to control. His horses also displayed great loyalty to him, so it is assumed that he treated it very nicely to deserve that loyalty. Physical Abilities '''Immense Strength: '''One of Shin's most prominent traits is his monstrous strength, this is evident even at a young age as shown when he overpowers 4 bandits simultaneously despite the huge difference in size. Fueled with rage over Hyou's death, he was able to smash through stone walls with his fist. He applied tremendous force in his swordsmanship, being able to easily cut down a large number of armored soldiers without tiring. His immense strength was also shown during his duel with Rin Ko, the most dangerous and second strongest vassal of Ren Pa, which was enough to slay him. He has even managed to wound Hou Ken, a man who was only ever wounded by Kyou, Ou Ki, and Duke Hyou, three of the most prominent fighters in the state of Qin. '''Immense Agility: Shin is extremely fast, capable of dodging fast attacks as shown numerous times throughout his battles. He is agile enough to match Kyou Kai's movements during their friendly sparring matches. In battle, Shin could cut down multiple enemies at once with incredible swiftness, giving them little time to react. He even managed to match Hou Ken in terms of speed during their brief first bout. Combat Adaptation: Thanks to running through various battlefields and learning from his deadly duels, Shin has demonstrated his ability to adapt very quickly in order to get the upper hand in battle. This skill is first shown during his final duel with Rin Ko of the Four Heavenly Kings after the former Zhao general crippled his leg and Shin quickly changed the fight from a mounted one to even ground after realizing he would've lost if he stayed on his horse. And after learning how to faint from Kyou Kai, He was to able to lure the speedy and baiting Fu Tei into his sword's ranged during the Zhao commander's attack on the south wall during the Battle of Sai. And during his fight with Jo Rin of the left captain of the Dojaku Unit, Shin baited and sacrificed his right side to the spearman's attack in order to bisect the man's head. Immense Endurance: Since his days sparring with Hyou, Shin has displayed an immense amount of tenacity to the point he is capable of fighting on despite excessive blood loss and numbness from heavy wounds. As shown during his fights with Jo Kan, Muta, Sa Ji the assassin swordsman, and Ran Kai, Shin was able to stay conscious and fight on desipte losing a large amount of blood and being hit constantly by physically stronger opponents. His endurance has only grown exponentially over the yeras as he went to constant battlefields and survived numerous duels with stronger opponents. His ability was pushed to its limits during the 6th day of Battle of Sai as he was able to fight on for days with little to no sleep through sheer willpower alone. Enhanced Healing Rate: '''As shown throughout the series and stated by Kyou Kai, Shin also has a higher healing rate than an average person. '''Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While initially a first-class weaponry expert, Shin is also a powerful bare-knuckle fighter. Demonstrating his prowess when he sent Tajifu flying into the air with only one punch and broke a stateless area raider's nose while kneeing him in the face, both of whom were full-grown adults. And, later showed off even more skill when he sent Rai Do, a powerful 5000-man commander of the Kan Ki Army, flying into the air with a stationary punch. Swordsmanship: From the beginning of the series, Shin has been a highly skilled self-taught master swordsman due to his constant 1,000 sparring matches with Hyou during his days as a servant and further honed his skills during Sei Kyou's Rebellion as he fought and defeated the thugs of Kokuhi village, various master assassins, Ketsu Faction's soldiers, and the monstrous man-ape Ran Kai. During the battle in the royal palace, Heki taught him that he needed to thrust his sword in order to wound the giant beast after which, some help from Ba Jio and the others, he then jumped in the air to create more of a powerful thrust from the falling movement and concentrating all his power into a single point, piercing the huge creature's durability skin and incapacitating the man-ape. As he progresses through constant battles and occasional sparrings with Kyou Kai, Shin continued to refine his precision and dexterity in swordsmanship as he became strong enough to kill elite swordsmen like Fuu Ki's bodyguard unit, land a blow on Hou Ken during the Battle of Bayou and fight the highly experienced veteran swordsman such Rin Ko, a dual-wielding master, the long-armed Man Goku and the speedy elite commander Fu Tei. He even managed to fight Hou Ken an extremely powerful Bushin and slash him across his face which only Ou Ki had done in the past. And, during the Battle of Koku You Hill, his swordsmanship was already on a high enough level to duel and slay Kei Sha, another talented swordsman. Glaive Master: Sometime before the siege of Tonryuu, Shin decided to change his main weapon to a glaive. At first, his fighting style was considered amateurish, however, in time he grew more accustomed to the weapon. During the Qin's invasion of the Gyou Region of Zhao, he became proficient enough to pick up Ou Ki's Glaive. His mastery of the great general's glaive grew so much that he was able to slay Gaku Ei with one swing from it. He later was able to exchange blows with Hou Ken, an exceptional glaive master. Weaknesses After getting promoted to a 1000-man commander, Shin finds himself incapable of creating strategic plans centered around his unit's new size, which made it difficult for him to score victories against even relatively weak opponents as long as they are using strategical combat. He also easily provoked and can be very reckless. His men often share this trait, as Ryuu Koku mentioned his men fall for feints too easily. Also, his instincts were not always right. Things He Learned Other Skills Through various moments in the series, we sometimes see that exponentially strong people have a sort of aura around them, examples being General Ou Ki, Go Kei, and the Ryo Fui Faction. We don't know if this is just the art for making them appear stronger or this is actually an ability of the individual themselves. However, there are hints here and there that this is maybe an actual ability as Yo Tan Wa and her bodyguards were able to sense it coming from Shin during his battle with Sa Ji and his soldiers. And multiple Generals have mentioned being able to sense strong opponents if they are near them. We also don't know if one is able to sense an opponent and see their aura is the same type of ability. Shin has also shown to have remarkable eyesight, being able to see Zhao's heavy cavalry from a mile away and expressed shock at Sou Jin and Sou Tan's archery skills during their demonstration. Just as General Ou Ki was on the verge of dying during the Battle of Bayou, he taught the young soldier how to breathe and see a route of escape when retreating. When he opened his eyes, he was able to see his allies, enemies, battlefield more clearly and was able to see the safest escape routes and patterns. We don't know if Shin is currently capable of using this technique, because it is never mentioned after this event. However, it is possible that during the invasion of Qin by the Coalition Army, when he started to awaken his instinctual ability, he is actually utilizing what he learned from General Ou Ki. Of course, this is purely speculation. Duels * vs. Hyou: 334 loses, 333 wins and 587 draws * vs. Jo Kan: Win * vs. Muta: Win * vs. Sa Ji: Lost * vs. Sa Ji Round 2: Win * vs. Ma Ki: Win * vs. Clan Kensen: Win * vs. Kyou Kai: Interrupted * vs. Clan Gouma: Interrupted * vs. Hou Ken: Lost * vs. Hou Ken Round 2: Lost * vs. Rin Ko: Interrupted * vs. Rin Ko Round 2: Interrupted * vs. Rin Ko Round 3: Win * vs. Ren Pa: Lost * vs. Ba Kan: Win * vs. Ri Boku: Interrupted * vs. Man Goku: Win * vs. Fu Tei: Win * vs. Hou Ken Round 3: Interrupted * vs. Gai Mou: Interrupted * vs. Gai Mou Round 2: Interrupted * vs. Han Roki: Win * vs. Ba Tei: Interrupted * vs. Kei Sha: Win * vs. Gyou’un: Interrupted * vs. Gaku Ei: Win * vs. Jo Rin: Win * vs. Jo Shou: Interrupted * vs. Chou Ga Ryuu: Win * vs. Hou Ken Round 4: Win Quotes * "What the fuck's he mean he's supporting us? All high and mighty like that. We're treated no different from Slaves!!." ''(Chapter 1, page 16) * Monologue "''Of course. My sword is on a different level from you hoodlums! My sword is...Our sword is... Will be known Everywhere Under the Heavens!!!" (''Chapter 2, page 82)'' * "I'm gonna rip out the guts of the one who killed Hyou, You!! ''(Chapter 3, page 107) * ''Your majesty, if I were to fall, Please find Shin. I'm sure that he...Will fly higher than anyone else!! * Monologue "I want to fight him! And feel the sensation from fighting him. The strength of the former Three Great Heaven, Ren Pa, the man who was evenly matched with Qin's Six Generals." (Chapter 237, page 7) Owned Land and House Shin's territory of residence is known as Fuuri and after his achievements in the Coalition Invasion War, it was enlarged. Trivia * From what we see in his time as a servant, Shin had absolutely zero cooking and cleaning skills. * The Japanese voice behind Shin is Masakazu Morita, who was also the voice of Ichigo Kurosaki, the main protagonist of the critically famous Shounen Bleach series, and the motion picture actor for Zell Dincht in Final Fantasy VIII! * As he's territory has grown after each one of his promotions, its currently unknown on the status. * Shin is based on the real-life general of Qin, Li Xin. But history was described as the Qin general who failed to attack the Chu and relieved by Wang Jian. And only again seen after he destroyed Qi and Yan Armies. * Li Xin is the fifth generation ancestor of Li Guang (the flying general), who served the Han dynasty. The Han, founded by Liu Bang, conquered China after the Qin Dynasty collapsed. (Founded by Ying Zheng) * Li Xin is the ancestor of the founder of the Tang Dynasty Emperor Gaozu of Tang who was born as Li Yuan. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Qin Category:Commanders Category:5000-Man Commanders Category:Instinctual Commanders Category:Qin Commanders Category:Hi Shin Unit Category:Taku Squad Category:Village of Jouto Category:Ei Sei Faction Category:Cavalry Category:Glaive Users Category:Sword Users Category:Article stubs